A Day In The Life
by paulmcfab
Summary: In the year 2010, a 14 year old girl named Rain struggles through her life with the help of the Beatles. But as she's listening to one of their records, she falls into a strange dream.. or is it a dream?


**Hi guys! I've been writing this fan fic for a while, and I wanted to see what other people thought of it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! More chapters shall come soon!**

* * *

It was a pretty chilly day, the day it happened. I remember because since it was early September, it was quite unusual for cold weather in the states. I was on my way to my favorite record store, New York Vinyls. I stepped inside and smelled the old vinyl smell and smiled a bit to myself. Just being here made me forget all my problems.

"Hey, Rain! What's up, man?" I turned around to find Derek, the shop owner waving to me. I waved to him back and said hello, then continued on to look at records. I immediately went straight to the Beatles section, since they were my all-time favorite band EVER. My whole family has always liked them, and I was even named after the Beatles' song Rain. I'm obsessed with them, especially Paul and John. Anyhow, after flipping through a few I already have, I found the album I had been dying to get for almost years now. Sgt Peppers. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, to be exact. Almost squealing with excitement, I took it carefully and ran up to the check out with it, not thinking about the price.

"Ah," said Derek, examining the record. "I knew you would like this one." He checked it out for me, then gave it to me with out charging me.

"Oh, um how much will that be?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "It's on me."

The biggest smile ever grew on my face. "Oh my god, thank you Derek! So much!" I almost shot out the door with it, eager to listen to it. It was also raining pretty hard once I got out, so I ran even faster home.

I opened the door, and no one was home. Perfect. I didn't like being around people too much, anyways. I went upstairs, and into the bathroom to dry off. While I was panting a bit and catching my breath, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
I suppose I'm not exactly an average 14 year old. I have long black hair and sharp, straight across bangs that hang across my forehead. I wear lots of dark make up, and lots of eyeliner mainly. Usually, you'll find me wearing ripped jeans and band t-shirts, but today I decided to wear a grey sweater.

Huffing at my wet appearance, I put the vinyl on my record player to play, then flopping onto my bed to soak in the music. My smile returned to my face when I heard the opening riff to Sgt Pepper's. Paul's chants, all their harmonies.. Why couldn't they be young, and alive again? Why couldn't I have got the chance to be with these wonderful people? Why do I have to be HERE, in 2010? Just imagine, going back to the fifties, and being able to chat with them.. to be their friend.. and maybe even more… I was drifting off into sleep, but still fully listening to the magic of the album. Thinking of them the whole way through. Finally, my journey came to what seemed like the end when A Day In The Life played. Half asleep, I imagined I was outside, in a dream.. I felt my bed sheets, pretending they were grass.. I breathed in the room air, pretending it was fresh air. When the orchestra played at the end, it almost felt like the room was spinning, and spinning.. it seemed so real. Almost dizzy making. I waited for the last part, the last bit where a plain G is played on the piano and the song ends. But it never came. Instead, I started to feel rain drops on my face. Was the roof leaking? I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a grey sky. I gasped. This dream was extremely real. I stood up and turned around, to see a stone wall, and at the end of the wall was a sign that said Strawberry Fields. Strawberry Fields… I shook my head. These dreams always end up making me upset anyways. I tried waking myself up, then blinking, and even pinching myself. Why wouldn't I wake up?!  
Then, my stomach dropped as a realization hit me.

This wasn't a dream. This was real life.

I was in Liverpool, England, home of the one and only Beatles.


End file.
